The Fallen Rebellion
by JarvisAI
Summary: What if District 13 had more involvement in the Hunger Games than we thought? What if they affected every game, not just the Third Quarter Quell? Follow the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games as they find out the truth behind the games. AU.
1. Kai I

**JarvisAI in the house…err web….. I have a writers block for my other story "Hidden Demigods" and I have had this idea rolling around in my head, keeping me up at night. So, after internal debating I decided to write/type it. I hope it sounds as good on paper as it does in my head. This is the longest chapter I have ever typed, out of all my stories.****I'm altering Finnick's games a little bit, instead of being in the 65****th****games; he was in the 68****th****game. The title might sound slightly misleading….. **

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

**The Fallen Rebellion**

**Kai**

**I**

Reaping day. The day that kids start fearing years before they have to take part in it. I feared it more than others, though I shouldn't. When I was six, my older brother Finnick, was reaped to take part in the 68th Hunger Games. He was only fourteen. He had trained at the Career Center, along with hundreds of others. Yet, no one had the courage to volunteer for him. Not one single blood-thirsty, eighteen year old Career volunteered for him.

He going into the game tore apart our family. Since our dad was lost at sea just after I was born, Finnick was one of the main sources of income for our family. Marina, our sister, tried to help out but, there was only so much a ten year old girl could do. Many people refused to hire someone under twelve.

Majority of the time we didn't even know if Finnick was alive, Mom refused us to watch the games. With time I realized she didn't want me and Marina to see what Finnick had to become to survive. As we grew older, we saw what the games did to people; they turned sweet, innocent people in to cold-hearted killers. The sweet older brother I knew was still there when he came home, but many people didn't see it. No one pushed him to talk about what happened to him in the Hunger Games; it was the unmentioned subject.

The Capitol became the object of my hate. They took pleasure in watching kids kill each other. They took pleasure in seeing kids lose their sanity. And they made the families of the kids watch. This was our so called punishment for a rebellion that happened sixty eight years ago.

When Marina turned twelve, she was sent into her first reaping. Finnick held onto her for dear life. He didn't want her to possibly go through what he went through; the odds were in her favor though, she had never had to take tessera because of Finnick's winnings. She had her name in once. Unlike all the other possible tributes in District 4, she had no Career training. Since, Finnick won before Marina and I started to train, we never had the need to. Finnick said he would do anything in his power to keep us from the games, which included keeping us from the training center.

The odds stayed in Marina's favor the rest of the day. The girl tribute for this year was the average, run of the mill Career, itching to 'bring pride to her district'. I felt guilt in wanting to send anyone but Marina into the games; no one should suffer that fate. But, at the same time I was happy, glad even, that someone else was sent into those games. The one thought that kept me from feeling worse was that I knew she was a Career, she had training.

We had the same luck with the reapings for the next three years. Today would be Marina's fifth reaping and my first. I was terrified. My name was in there once and Marina's was in five times, I shouldn't be scared stiff. There were people with their name in there fifty times, but my mind kept nagging at me, _"__What if today was the day the Odair's luck ran out?"_

Finnick had to leave early this morning to join all the other mentors for the reaping. Before Finnick left he gave me a bear hug and whispered, "Good luck."

Marina and I slowly got around for the reaping, each terrified that our luck would run out today. As we made our way to the town square, Marina and I held hands, knowing that today could be the last time we saw each other.

We signed in with the silent Peacekeeper that took our blood, and separated to join our respective sections. I glanced around the town square; there were the multiple victors that District 4 had at the bottom of the stage, including Finnick. Behind me was the large crowd of frantic parents and the children to young to be in reapings. I quickly spotted my mother and mouthed, _"I'll be okay."_ She nodded with a small, sad smile upon her face.

Costal Cry, out district escort, walked onto the stage, tapping the microphone created a screech that caused everyone to cover their ears. "Welcome, Welcome," she said in her annoying Capitol accent. "Today is an exciting one, Reaping Day, the official start of the Hunger Games festivities!" Here I rolled my eyes, how oblivious could you get.

"As always we will start with the ladies," she said as she walked over to the bowl with all the girl's names from ages twelve to eighteen in the district, and set her hand over the opening and searching for a name.

I held a breath, _"__Not Marina, not Marina," _I chanted over and over in my head.

Costal slowly opened the slip of paper, not realizing she was torturing all of the parents and siblings in the district. She took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone in a crisp Capitol accent, "Marina Odair."


	2. Marina II

**JarvisAI is back! Please tell me what you think of this story, I want to know. I won't be one of the people who refuse to update without reviews though.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

**Marina**

**II**

"Marina Odair." The name echoed against the stone walls surrounding the town square. Our luck finally ran out.

Finnick's face crumpled, to the naked eye he appeared indifferent, but to me, I could tell he was in pain. I spotted Kai in the crowd of twelve year old boys. He looked as shocked as expected, but in his eyes you could see a small bit of mirth. The mirth centered from the fact that Costal pronounced our last name wrong. One would think that since the Capitol practically worshipped Finnick, they would've pronounced the name right. Our mom's face held the same emotions as Kai's, shock and slight mirth. I could tell her thoughts were on the same track as mine.

The crowd parted for me as I made my way up to the stage, my head held high. As I passed the victors, my brother positioned himself so I would brush past him slightly as I made my way up the steps.

When I finally made my way up onto the steps Kai could no longer hold in his pain. He started shouting. Tears poured onto his face, flowing like small rivers. He tried to make his way up to me, but the Peacekeepers held him back. He was screaming my name, but I had to stay strong. I would not appear weak for the Capitol. I would not let the other tributes know I was terrified. I would not let them know that I didn't know a thing on how to defend myself. Maybe I could manage to pull a Johanna Mason.

Costal was clearly pleased by the reaction of my brother. She probably thought it was perfect to 'spice up the reaping.' After the Peacekeepers managed to get Kai back in line with all of the other twelve year olds, Costal took a deep breath and stepped up to the microphone. "Well, well, wasn't that exciting," no one responded. "Before we continue with the boys reaping, any volunteers?"

In my mind I was begging for anyone to volunteer. My family could not go through the pain of having one of us in the games; it nearly tore us apart before. Sadly, no one in District 4s seemed to want to volunteer; they must have assumed Finnick had trained me. The square was dead silent. Costal was upset, no one tried to volunteer, the drama in the reaping usually occurred when people tried to volunteer.

The pause gave Costal the go ahead to start the boy's reaping. "Now for the boys," she practically shouted into the microphone.

She marched over to the boy's reaping bowl in her ridiculous sea green high heels. Every year she attempted to wear a color to represent the ocean, represent the district somehow. Her clawed manicured hand went into the bowl and searched around. After the few seconds it took for her to grasp a slip of paper, she pranced back to the microphone.

She took a deep breath and spoke with a delighted tone into the microphone. "Kai Odair."

Like with my name, it echoed around the square leaving the audience stunned. Also like my name she pronounced our last name wrong, but I knew there was only one Kai with a last name that resembled ours.

The terror flowed through my body replacing the shock. I would possibly have to kill my own brother. Finnick and my mom could lose both of us this year. Was this punishment of some sort? Finnick already went into the games, why did his two siblings have to go in, too? Both in the same year, one, or both of us, will not come out.

I know Finnick would do everything to keep us alive, but that might not be enough. District one and two always have Careers in the games, they almost win every single year. They form a Career pack, no outsiders. Districts 4 sometimes have Careers, like Finnick, but we weren't Careers, we had no training.

Kai slowly approached the stage, tears still visible from his meltdown earlier. Costal looked slightly pleased with the fact that it was him, recognizing him from earlier. She was probably pleased for the new dramatic twist this will put on this years games.

When he reached the stage, I squeezed his hand giving him a small sense of encouragement. At that moment, I decided that I would not be the one returning, Kai deserved to live. This was his first reaping, he had his name in once, and the Capitol was cruel enough to have him picked.

The Capitol gave me too many reasons to hate them. They forced us into the Hunger Games every year. Twenty three kids every year were lost to the games. Once forty seven kids' lives were lost, the 50th Hunger Games required twice the tributes to be sent into the games. _"__We did nothing,"_ I wanted to scream. The rebellion happened ages ago, generations ago. The Capitol didn't realized by imposing the games; they were inspiring the thoughts for a rebellion. The games caused people to hate the Capitol, they didn't discourage the thoughts, the fueled the thoughts.

"Here are the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games for District!" Costal cheered. The square was dead silent. "Shake hands you two," she encouraged.

I reached across to garb my brother's hand. We our hands touched I looked at his eyes and hopefully conveyed the massage, _"__Everything is going to be all right."_


	3. Kai III

**There will be more characters beside Kai and Marina, but it will take time for them to be introduced, I have a list of the characters ready to be introduced when the time is ready. It also takes awhile for the story to pick up, if you have an imagination, you can pick up the tiny bit of foreshadowing in here and guess what will happen eventually. I really don't know what I'm doing. This is my first 1,000 word chapter ever!**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

**Kai**

**III**

Our luck fell, and it fell hard. Finnick went into the games and we thought it would mean we weren't ever going in, and in one day the rest of us were going in. The luck Marina had for the past four years fell hard, on my first reaping. I knew I couldn't blame myself, but it felt like a sign. My first reaping and everything fell apart.

As the reaping finished, Marina and I were escorted into separate rooms by peacekeepers and told to wait to see if anyone would show up to say goodbye. I knew Finnick would not show up, he would be able to talk to us on the train to the Capitol, he wasn't just our brother now; he was our mentor.

The room that I was placed in way empty, no furniture in sight. The walls were a beige color with streaks of dirt visible across the surface. The floor had specks of sand trekked in from the beach on it, making me think of the things I would miss in District 4. I would miss the beaches, Marina, Finnick, swimming in the ocean searching for starfish, and helping out on fishing boats to make small amounts of extra money.

The door of the bland room slowly opened to reveal my mother. Her eyes were tear-stained and I knew that I had to be strong for her. Her blonde hair was coming out of her ponytail in chunks and her green eyes were close to flooding again. I patted the spot next to me on the floor as a gesture to sit down. She accepted the invitation and sat down silently.

"I have already spoken told Marina," she said, "She told me she wants you to be the one to return-"

"No!" I told her forcefully. "I don't care if the rules won't allow us both to come home; we will find a way to!"

"I know that this is hard to accept Kai, but we need a plan-"

"No, we don't! We will both come home!"

She didn't attempt to speak to me for the rest of the time, opting to hug me instead. I hated the Capitol; they were forcing my family into this position, making us to chose who deserved more to come home, who deserved to live more. When the peacekeeper comes to take her out when our time is up, she kisses my head and says, "Keep safe, at the minimum, you will be the one to come home."

I watched her leave and knew I had to try to uphold that promise. No one came to see me for the rest of the time, I had no friends; no one wanted to become friends with Finnick Odair's brother. I spent the rest of the time with only my thoughts, nearly driving me insane; my thoughts were mostly worry, wondering if I could come home, hoping to have Marina come home also.

I knew it was time to brace the world of the Hunger Games when the peacekeeper arrived in my room to escort me to the train tasked with taking tributes to the Capitol.

"Not a popular person, are you?" he sneered at me as we left. I resisted the urge to punch him. "Not many people showed up to see you, what are you, an orphan?"

Orphans weren't unheard of in District 4, unlike the Capitol and District 1, but not common, like District 12. There were about forty orphans in the entire district, all living in the orphanage near town square.

I chose to ignore the peacekeeper knowing it would do me no good to retaliate, except get me in trouble. As we reached the train we were bombarded with Capitol reporters trying to get 'exclusive' interviews with the tribute. The peacekeeper easily shoved them aside, and I was glad for once that he was there.

He roughly shoved me onto the train to get me away from the reporters. As I made my way into the carriage, I spotted Finnick and ran over to him and grappled him into a bear hug, my red curls pressed against his chest and my green eyes buried deep into his shirt. Tears started to flow down my face for the second time today; I mentally screamed at myself, this was going to make me an easy target to the tributes.

"Shh," Finnick whispered in my ear, "Everything is going to be alright. You are going to make it out of this just fine."

I pulled back, "How can you promise that? I'm going to die! I'm mostly likely going to be up against Careers who have been training since birth, I'm just a terrified twelve-year-old."

"I promise you Kai, even if both Marina and you both die, you will be alright; you understand me?"

I looked up into my brother's eyes and saw absolute certainly in his eyes. "How we will be alright if we die?"

"Because you will Kai," he said, "I know you will be."

We sat in silence for a few moments till Marina appeared around the corner, her sea green eyes were blank and her silk black hair was a mess. She sat down next to us with her shoulders slumped in defeat, "We aren't going to make it out of this."

Finnick didn't bother arguing with her and just sat me in his lap and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let us cry. We stayed like this until the train started to take off into the great unknown world of the Capitol and the Hunger Games.


	4. Noah IV

**Hello to my ghost readers! It's JarvisAI here! …I'm really hyper right now because someone gave me Mountain Dew….bad idea…. Hope you are enjoying the story and to the first reviewer, olimacproductions: Thanks for the review, but I won't tell you who starts the rebellion to keep the suspense in the air. The next few chapters will not be in Kai's and Marina's point of views because I'm going to try to introduce more characters. **

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

**Noah**

**IV**

This can not be happening. The reaping tears apart families across the nation every year, but never my family. I made it through last year's reaping safely, something my family was thankful for since it was my first one. Yet, my second one didn't have such luck.

District 3 wasn't a Career district so I knew I didn't have a pray in making it out alive. _'__But that doesn't mean I will let them kill me without fighting back," _I told myself.

Districts one and two always had Careers, District 4 was on and off if their tributes were Careers. If I was lucky, there were at least four Careers this year, but who knows, I haven't been all that lucky lately. I had been picked for the Hunger Games in my second reaping along with my friend Kaylee. I sadly knew she had a lesser chance of coming back from me. When she was six, she was working with some wires that exploded, blinding her in her right eye.

No one came to see me off besides my parents, my only friend was being sent into the games with me. Her parents most likely didn't want to talk to me, their daughter's potential murder.

The thought made my blood boil. I was going to become a killer to stay alive. These games were sick, pairing me up against my best friend, and making me fight to stay alive.

I knew our mentors only made it out of the games because they were smart; they didn't use brute force, but tricks and their brains. Beetee and Wiress had to teach us how to use our brains in that way, how to apply them in the arena; it would be our only hope of survival.

When we were escorted to the train, Kaylee's eyes were down-cast, scared to look up into the cameras of the Capitol reporters. We were shoved unceremoniously onto the train with Beetee and Wiress, and the train took off within seconds, driving us towards the sight of certain death.

We sat down to start discussing strategies, before Beetee could even open his mouth, I interrupted, "Our only hope of getting out is figuring out how to apply our brains to the arena."

"What makes you say that?" he questioned.

"You two got out by using your brains, not brute strength. We aren't Careers, and they will plow us over if we don't know how to use our brains in the area. District 3 is all about technology; our greatest tool is out brains."

"I agree with him," Kaylee spoke quietly. "Our brains are our only hope of getting out of this alive, even if it is only one of us."

Beetee looked at us with despair. I understood why, every year he had to watch tributes die, kids he knew and helped train. District 3 hasn't had a victor in years, years in which two kids from, the district died every year. It must take a tool on all of the mentors, watching kids you have trained die, every single year.

"You both will make it out," he told us with absolute certainty that made me question how he knew that. "Don't ask how I know that, just trust me."

"Before you lose all hope, let's see who you will be up against," Wiress suggested.

They lead us to a carriage with a television, on which we would watch the reapings that occurred in all of the other eleven districts. The tributes for District 1 were a bombshell girl around the age of seventeen with curly blonde hair and green eyes. The boy was lanky, also around the age of seventeen, hazel eyes, and brown hair. Both volunteered both were Careers, sinking my small hope of coming home. In District 2, like District 1 were Carrere volunteers. The girl was about fourteen with brown hair and eyes, and freckles sprinkled across her nose. The boy was sixteen, muscular, had blonde hair, and ice blue eyes that pierced through the television screen.

District 4 was the most interesting. When the girl's name was called, a boy in the crowd started screaming and crying, tears were pouring down his face. The girl's face remained indifferent, the sixteen year old's black hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and her green eyes were blank. When the boy's name was called, the same boy who was screaming earlier came forward, revealing that the two tributes were siblings. The only similarities between the twelve-year-old and the sixteen-year –old were their green eyes. The boys red curls and the girls black hair held no resemblance to each other. Both were clearly not Careers.

District 5 presented a fifteen year old boy and girl. The girl looked cunning with hazel eyes and fire-red hair. The boy seemed angry at the world, black eyebrows drawn together and deep brown eyes projecting an angry expression. The reaping continued to District 6 where there was a thirteen-year-old girl and a sixteen-year-old boy reaped. The girl was short with blonde hair and brown eyes. The boy had brown hair, hazel eyes, and slight muscles.

The slow heart-breaking reaping continued to District 7, home to the infamous Johanna Mason. The two reaped were both fourteen with brown eyes. The girl was pale with dirty-blonde hair and the guy was tan with dark brown hair. District 8 reaped a fourteen-year-old girl and a seventeen-year-old male. The girl had long, curly, light brown hair and brown eyes. The male was tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

My hopes were almost completely dashed at this point, almost all of these kids were my age and older. Good potions of the tributes were muscular, which was a clear advantage. District 9 reaped more my age, with a thirteen year old girl and a fourteen year old boy. The boy was tan with sad brown eyes and sleek brown hair. The girl had strawberry-blonde hair and brown eyes. In District 10 a muscular boy with brown hair and eyes who was about eighteen was reaped along with a girl with brown hair and eyes who was about fifteen.

District 11 captured my attention with a small girl who had to be twelve, with dark skin, brown hair and eyes was reaped along with a muscular eighteen year old who shared her same features, though they weren't siblings.

District 12 made me lose all hope at all, only a person that knew they were coming out would volunteer from there. A girl around sixteen volunteered to take the place of her sister who looked twelve. They looked nothing alike, but yet were siblings. The younger one had blonde hair and blue eyes and the older one had brown hair and eyes. The boy who was reaped also looked sixteen and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

It was final I was not making it out against these people. The odds were not in my favor.


	5. Kaylee V

**Hello ghost readers! I know you are reading! It's JarvisAI here! Why am I putting so many exclamation points?! I did it again! I'm going to stop talking now….**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

**Kaylee**

**V**

As the train reached the Capitol, jitters appeared in my stomach, making it impossible to eat. Eating now days consisted of me stuffing myself, putting fat on was essential for when I would be starving in the arena. Most of the food at the Cornucopia would go to the Careers, if not all of the food.

The train pulled up the Capitol station, Noah exited his room that he retreated into last night and hasn't left since. I knew that he needed time alone to process what happened today, and mostly likely accept the fact that we were both going to die. I had no hope, I was at a disadvantage; if some snuck up on my from my right, I wouldn't see them coming. My blind right eye was going to be one of my many downfalls in the games.

Beetee and Wiress came out of their rooms to accompany us through the crowds of Capitol reporters already eagerly pressing their faces against the windows of the train. Their faces were brightly painted with all of the colors of the rainbow in various shades. They freaked me out, they were staring at us like we were food; I guess we were food for their entertainment though.

The train door opened with a _whoosh, _giving the Capitol people a clear view of us. Some started screeching at us at the top of their lungs, something about us being hideous. I rolled my eyes, _"__What did they expect? Some of us actually had to work for food and didn't spend every second of the day obsessing about what we looked like."_

Wiress glanced over to me and smiled. "Don't worry once your stylists are done with you, they won't be screaming anymore."

"Stylists?" I questioned, panic clear in my voice.

"Don't worry, they just make how the Capitol people want so they will sponsor you."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"If you want sponsors, which equal food and supplies in the games, you will at least pretend you like it."

I grumbled about how life was completely unfair. The Capitol didn't care about how we felt about any of this; they just wanted entertainment to satisfy their sick minds. The whole idea behind the games was sick. Forcing kids to leave their families and have them kill each other for the possibility of going home. No wonder there was a rebellion in the first place, seventy-four years ago.

As we thought our way through the reporters and creepy Capital citizens, I wondered how slim my chances were at getting home. It was very pessimistic of me, but I didn't want to give my family false hope on my chances of coming home. I've seen the families that kept high hopes of their child coming home who ended up dying, the results weren't pretty.

When the family kept their hopes high, and the child died, they were crushed. The parents usually slipped into depression and lost focus on life. People were assigned to watch them and to make sure they ate. If those people weren't there, most of the families would have killed themselves by starving themselves.

The Hunger Games ruined people, and not just the victors and the tributes.

We finally reached the Training Center after five agonizing minutes of fighting our way through people. There was a group of people waiting for us by the elevator, Beetee and Wiress left ma and Noah with the strangers claiming that they were our stylists.

The thought of being left alone with these people so they could change me, absolutely petrified me. Yet, I had to do it to make my mentors happy. My stylists introduced themselves to me as Winter, Spring, and Autumn. Noah's stylists introduced themselves as Paris, London, and Roman. . I inwardly laughed at the 'creativity' of Capitol naming.

They directed us into a lab and had us strip down and lay onto tables to start our 'makeovers.' I avoided looking at Noah and him vise versa. My team of stylists removed every inch of hair from my body except for what was on my head. I lost count of how many times they hosed my body down. I heard Noah hissing in pain across the room, and I didn't bother spending time trying to figure out what they were doing to him.

After several hours of pain, they left me and Noah alone so they could go find the person in charge of our clothes for the Tribute Parade. I quickly covered up my body and hid from Noah, my cheeks reddening at the thought of what he could have seen.

The time waiting for the clothes person was kept in silence, neither of us daring to break it, not sure what to talk about. The door slowly opened to reveal a man in about his late twenties, purple skin, and bright yellow hair. He introduced himself as Zeus, claiming that his parents were drunk when they named him. I gave a small chuckle at that, thinking that at least there was an excuse for the poor name here.

"All right let's get down to business," he announced in a loud voice. "You two are supposed to be wearing something that represents the technology of District 3 in under an hour. I have worked very hard on these so I hope you like them."

As he said that he pulled out two outfits, I was blown away; I was imagining a resurrection of one of the disasters that tributes had to wear before. These outfits were a chainmail like material with intricate head pieces that resembles the tumbles of wires found in computers. I was glad; at least our stylist had a clue in what he was doing.

He helped us into the outfits and did touch ups on our hair before sending us down to ground level to find our chariots. We found our mentors stranding next to our assigned horses.

When we approached, Beetee said, "It looks like you guys are already. Before you go out there try and make some friends with the other tributes, it will help in the games."

After that statement, he and Wiress left us to try and make some friends. The idea seemed kind of ridiculous, almost all of us were going to be dead soon anyways. Besides, most of the tributes were glued to their chariots, terrified to make eye contact with each other.

A ringing bell signaled the start of the parade after a few minutes of trying to gather courage to talk to people. The first two chariots left and were met with roaring applause. When our chariot started moving forward, I gripped Noah's hand at the same moment he grasped mine, and braced myself for the official start of the Hunger Games.


	6. Noah VI

**Hello my amazing ghost readers! It's JarvisAI here! Welcome to chapter six of The Fallen Rebellion. I can't emphasize enough that the title is extremely misleading. Sadly the hardest part of writing for me is figuring out whose point of view to write from.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games. **

**Noah**

**VI**

As the chariot pulled out into the pubic view of the Capitol, we were met with roaring cheers from the crowd. I was amazed; just earlier today they were screaming because we were 'ugly.' The change in attitude towards gave me small hope for sponsors, but not much. The chariots continued to pull forward till Kaylee and I were at the podium were President Snow would speak from.

Just as we were pulling to a halt, I heard cheers ten times louder than they were the entire parade behind us. I whirled around and was met with an unbelievable sight. The District 12 tributes were on fire. Fire. What did fire have to do with mining? Their stylist must have gotten creative to stand out of the crowd for once. '_At least I wasn't met with tributes covered only in coal dust,' _I wistfully thought.

When their chariot pulled up with the rest of us, the fire went out automatically. President Snow started blabbering about something about this being an honor, but I just tuned him out. The Hunger Games wasn't an honor to be in; I was going to have to kill in four days time.

After so long he dismissed us to meet up with our mentors and the horses pulling the chariots turned around and galloped back to the Training Center. Kaylee and I both fell when trying to dismount from the chariot; gaining snickers form the Career tributes. Kaylee's check flushed along with mine. It was embarrassing; it was just making us easier targets for them.

The boy tribute from nine cared enough to come over to see if we were alright, gaining looks of disproval from his stylists. "Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly.

Kaylee nodded her head slightly and I just shrugged my shoulder still disturbed by the snickers from the Careers. The boy seemed to understand my train of thought and spoke, "You should just ignore them; they just think they are better than everyone else…"

He paused, and I was confused why until I realized he was looking for a name. "Noah," I supplied, "And this is Kaylee."

Kaylee smiled slightly, and I realized that I was doing what doing what Beetee asked for earlier, make friends. "Cool," he continued, "I'm Rodriguez."

He offered me his and hand and I grasped it tentatively. "I know this might be a little soon to ask," I told him, "But, how about us three be an alliance? I would rather be in alliance with people with possibly no skill that I can stand, than with people I can't stand with skill."

Kylee seemed a little alarmed by the change in topics but she nodded eagerly with the idea. Rodriguez contemplated the idea for a few second, "I agree, I'll join this alliance. It's going to be my last few days alive and I want to spend it with people I enjoy talking to. Is it okay for my district partner to join too, her name is Reagan."

I agreed quickly knowing strength in numbers. Rodriguez gestured for Reagan to come over. She bounded over her strawberry-blonde hair flying behind her. Rodriguez quickly explained the deal and she agreed quickly with the same reasons that Rodriguez came up with.

We spent the time waiting for our mentors to show up talking and laughing together, gaining odd looks form the other tributes. I learned that Rodriguez was the oldest of ten kids and was the only one eligible for reaping. I couldn't imagine what it felt like for his family. Regan was the youngest of three siblings apparently. Both Regan and Rodriguez worked in the same grain field trying to earn extra cash for their struggling families.

When our mentors finally showed up we parted ways smiling. "Made friends?" Beetee questioned.

"Friends and an alliance," Kaylee replied.

Beetee didn't reply or even questioning making an alliance without knowing what they were capable of in the first place. He seemed to be glad that we made friends; I guessed his only goal for tributes now days were to make their last few days at least happy. It made sense; we had no hope of going home.

We piled into the elevator with our annoying escort form the Capitol, Savvy, who only cared about if we made her look good to the president. She didn't have a care in the world except for getting a 'winning district.' Apparently District 3 didn't win enough Hunger Games for her.

The entire way up, she complained about how District 12 stole out thunder, even though we weren't the crowd favorites in the first place. Before District 12 came out, Districts 1 and 2 were the favorites of the crowd.

When we reached our floor, she disappeared, not caring about what we did at all. It wasn't like I cared though; I hated Savvy with every fiber of my being. Wiress stepped out of the elevator next muttering something about beds and left. Beetee let me and Kaylee step out next and then let himself out. As soon as everyone left the elevator, the doors closed and the elevator was off to transport some other group of tributes to their room.

Beetee left us in the hands of an Avox to show us to our rooms. The Avox silently showed us to the lavish rooms that were nowhere close to what I was used to sleeping in. My room had a queen sized bed with silk covers and feather pillows. In District 3, I had to share my room with two of my brothers, and only had two beds. We had pushed the two beds together so we could all fit onto the bed.

As the Avox went to show Kaylee to her room, I was left alone to my thoughts. I silently changed, skipping the option of the shower, and fell asleep with thoughts of my new friends and the possibilities of the games in my head. My last realization before sleep overcame my thoughts was, _"__Training starts tomorrow."_


	7. Rodriguez VII

**Hey ghost readers (except for olimacproductions)! I've been busy okay?! I've been buried under a pile of homework and can't seem to be able to dig myself out! I am literally typing this across a span of multiple days in between chunks of homework. I plan to incorporate as many points of views as possible except for people that are the main focus in the actual books, like Katniss and Peeta. I am an awful person for forgetting about any and all of my stories. **

**Olimacproductions: Yes, the district 12 tributes are Katniss and Peeta. The story will some-what stick to cannon for at least the first book.**

***Me no own***

**Rodriguez**

**VII**

Today, training started. And, of course, I was absolutely petrified. The only good thing that came to mind about it was that I already had an alliance. At least I didn't have to worry about making an alliance like most of the tributes. By now all of the Career tributes would've made their 'pack'.

I thought about home; my family was counting on me coming home. My parents couldn't support nine kids on their own, they needed help; they needed me. Yet, the chances of me coming home were next to nothing. My mentors kept telling me that everything was going to be alright, but I didn't believe them. It was probably a phrase they told every unfortunate tribute.

I slowly made my way out of the frivolous Capitol room that I was required to sleep in at night. Apparently, it would seem 'rude' if I didn't sleep in there. I honestly could not care whether the Capitol was offended by my actions; I was literally a dead man walking. There was no hope of me going home.

As I entered the dinning area, I was greeted with bright smiles from my mentors, an approving nod from our district's escort, and a shy smile from Regan. I swiftly took a seat next to Reagan, not daring to sit next to the escort. The escort, quite frankly, freaked me out.

The escort had dyed golden skin and several engravings into their skin making them look more like an alien than human. I wondered how this could be considered 'fashion' in the Capitol. To me, the 'fashion' looked more like a freak show.

Breakfast was eaten in silence; no words of encouragement or advice were spoken. Our mentors had given up hope; we all knew we weren't going to make it. Once we were finished eating the plates were cleared and Regan and I were sent down to the training center, even though it wouldn't open for another hour.

Regan and I took an elevator down to the ground floor. When we arrived at the doors of the training center, we were escorted inside and were told to wait and to not to touch anything. I sat down on the ground, not wanting to stand for an hour waiting for training to start.

As the hour passed by at a snail's pace, the tributes showed up in pairs, not speaking. The tension in the air was palpable until the two tributes from twelve showed up at the last minute. When Kaylee and Noah arrived, I gave them a reassuring smile understanding how nerve-racking this was.

"The rules are simple," the head trainer told us, "Use the stations to your advantage, this will be your only chance to learn some skills before the area. No harming other tributes, if you want to practice with someone, there are trainers on standby to help."

She left us with those little words and let us loose onto the training center. Regan muttered to me sarcastically, "Well that was helpful."

I rolled my eyes, "Do you really think they care about helping us? This center is only here to make it appear as if they give help."

Regan looked thoughtful, "Sadly, that is true. C'mon let's go find Regan and Kaylee."

My eyes scanned the room, looking for where the two tributes could've gone. "Look, they are at the knot making station."

We made our way across the Training Center's floor and sat down at the knot tying station. "Hey," I told my alliance partners.

"Hey Rodriguez," Noah told me. "Kaylee and I thought that we would avoid the weapons stations during the three days that we have to train."

Regan blinked, unable to comprehend the decision that they made, "Why?"

"Let's be realistic," Kaylee spoke up, "We won't have a chance with weapons; what would be the point of trying to learn how to us them? We all have our brains, but we need to learn how to survive in the games."

"Meaning," Noah butted in, "We need to know how to get food, fire, and not eat something wrong."

How did I not think of this earlier? "This is why you are in our alliance," I said jokingly, "You think of everything!"

Everyone let out a laugh, causing all the tributes to look towards us. It was understandable because only the Careers were talking to other tributes that weren't from their own district. We quickly stopped laughing wanting no unwanted attention.

Noah nudged me, "We also have a plan to make a weapon of our own; a weapon that we will be able to use easily."

Regan glanced up, "Do you mean that we will have a weapon to use against the Careers?"

Noah smirked, "That's exactly what I mean."


End file.
